


We Used To Be Friends

by DreamsOfSleep



Series: Ness Drabbles [3]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Growing Up Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble kicking around an idea of a childhood AU where Nick and Jess grow up in Portland together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Used To Be Friends

They used to be best friends but then Jess met Cece and she went to hang out with the popular kids while he was still the loner getting drunk in his room and trying to stay awake through class.

\---

Jess starts dating Sam, the quarterback on the football team, but they are always on-again, off-again.

Stupid Sam who cheats on her and makes her cry. 

\---

All the adults like Sam...Mr. Perfect, going to be a doctor with his fancy football scholarship. Nick feels like he is living in bizzaro world because he can see how Sam treats people when no one's looking.

Little snipes and jabs and putdowns about Jess that make him grind his teeth, but he keeps his mouth shut because he and Jess have had that fight before. _He’s only joking, Nick…They like me, Nick, they really like me._ Her childhood desperation to be liked and he wants to yell at her, “I like you and that used to be enough for you.” 

Wishing it was just the two of them against the world again. 


End file.
